Loudspeakers may be used in a variety of environments, and may be packaged in standalone housings or integrated with other structures. For example, in a vehicle environment, loudspeakers may be integrated in doors, dashes, rear decks, and headrests. Speakers mounted in headrests may present a particular challenge due to the proximity of the headrest to the head and ears of a potential listener, as well as the safety features of headrests that limit space available for the speaker elements.